


Preparing for the Reunion

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humour, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Geralt/Yennefer - Freeform, No Smut, mentions of Lambert/Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Geralt just wanted to stock up supplies, he definitely didn't plan to be dragged in a lingerie store by Jaskier. What he was supposed to do there? Give advice what Jaskier should were when he was reunited with his lover.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Preparing for the Reunion

Jaskier was obviously excited but also nervous. Winter was close, and that meant he and Geralt had begun their way to Kaer Morhern. This not only meant he could be there and see a relaxed Geralt and continue his bonding with the White Wolf´s brothers, no, he would also finally see his lover again.

Being away from the older Witcher had not been easy, as Jaskier found himself missing Vesemir often. Geralt, proven himself to truly be his best friend, had only occasionally shown his annoyance when he talked about Vesemir non stop. Geralt already knew more about their relationship than he ever wanted to know. He wasn't like Lambert, who, after realizing what was going on between the bard and the oldest Witcher and after his first shock about that wore off, went to Jaskier, fishing for details, apparently hoping to be able to embarrass Vesemir with the knowledge. 

That backfired however as Vesemir told Lambert that “At least I have manned up and have done something about my attraction. You are still trailing after your cat Witcher like a lost and lovesick puppy for how many years now? Four? Five?”. 

How Vesemir even knew about Aiden was a mystery. At least to Geralt, who barely knew anything about the cat Witcher. Though it seemed like Jaskier already knew a lot about Lambert´s crush, so maybe he had told Vesemir about him? Or Vesemir had just eavesdropped on them. Or the old Witcher had spies all over the continent, who kept him updated on everything his students did. Geralt honestly was at a point where he wouldn't even be surprised by that.

Anyway, Jaskier had looked so in love with Vesemir whenever they were together. So basically the whole time when he wasn't drinking with Geralt and his brothers, reading in the library or when he had his prank war with Lambert. It caused the White Wolf to be certain that the bard would not travel with him come spring. Geralt had already prepared himself for that but then he was surprised by Jaskier as he, after a long farewell from Vesemir, joined his side once again.

His confusion and surprise must have shown clearly that day as Jaskier took one look at him and chuckled. “Vesemir is my lover and I enjoy every minute I get to spend with him, but you are my best friend and my muse, there is no one I'd rather travel the continent with. Plus, can´t have you missing me too much, that would only make you even grumpier.”

And while Jaskier had sometimes whined about missing Vesemir, he never once said he regretted his decision. It made Geralt feel strangely loved and appreciated.

Today, however, as they were in a bigger town, one of the last before Kaer Morhen, as Geralt actually wanted to stock up their supplies, Jaskier suddenly pulled him into a shop that was slightly hidden at the end of an alleyway. 

It didn't take long for Geralt to realize what kind of shop this was. It sold mostly clothes, but not just any, no, it seemed to be specialized on underwear. 

“Jaskier,what are we doing here?” he growled, keeping his voice low. 

The bard smiled at him, not intimidated, like always, and answered:”Well, you see, my dear Witcher, as I am soon reunited with my beloved again, I thought I should get him a nice surprise.”

Now Geralt looked at his friend as if he was crazy. “You want to buy Vesemir lingerie?” he questioned, mortified, trying hard not to imagine his mentor in any of the clothes he saw around them.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Of course not! The surprise will be me wearing them and looking all sexy in it.”

Yeah, Geralt thought, that made much more sense. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that first. Then however he wondered “What am I supposed to do here?” 

His best friend grinned at him. “You gonna help me choose of course.” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Geralt couldn't help but sputter. For a moment he really appreciated that he didn't blush as fast as non-mutated humans. Otherwise he was sure he would be bright red now. “I don't think I am the right person for that.” 

Jaskier shrugged. “You are the one aviable right now unless you can teleport either Yennefer or Lambert here?”

“Lambert?!” Geralt looked at the bard in disbelief. Why would Jaskier want the younger wolf here?

“You'd be surprised. The man knows a thing or two about fashion.” his friend snorted and added, “Definitely more than you.”

Geralt wanted to feel insulted by this, however he knew that his knowledge, and quite frankly his interest, in fashion was quite spare. Some would even dare say it was non existent. 

“Still,” the Witcher started, focusing on the present problem, “aren´t there skilled people here? You know, the ones that actually get paid for giving you advice?” 

“Of course there are!” Jaskier agreed easily. “However, there are two advanteges in having you here with me. For one, I trust you to give me your honest opinion and secondly you know Vesemir.” 

While Geralt couldn't deny the first point, he damn well was gonna argue about the second one. “I might know Vesemir longer than you but that doesn't mean I am aware what kind of underwear he likes on man.”

“You Witchers seemed quite fond talking about your sexual encounters though.” Jaskier commented, already starting to look around the shop.

Geralt followed, a bit frustrated. “Yeah, I talk about it with my brothers, not Vesemir! That...that...no! I wouldn't talk about this with my...mentor.” The Witcher had to keep himself from saying father-figure for a moment, because he definitely didn't want to think of Vesemir like that in this particular context. Mostly because that would also mean he had to make the connection that his best friend was his basically father's lover and that was just awkward. 

“Oh come on!” the bard exclaimed. “You have to have an idea of what he might like.” He turned to Geralt with a wicked smile. “For example what colour should I go with? Basic black? White, a more innocent look? Or maybe red for passion?” At the last part Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled delighted as his best friend groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

Geralt was at a point where we wondered if perhaps Jaskier was doing this on purpose. Just to mess with him.

Back when he was trained in Kaer Morhen they told him he would be prepared for every situation he could possibly face on the path. Bunch of lies, he knew now. Nothing and nobody had prepared him for this. 

“Geralt, you need to work with me here.” Jaskier whined, as his friend failed to answer the colour question. 

“No, I don't. I don't know why you thought this would be a good idea.” Geralt grumbled in response.

“You are my best friends and friends help each other, right?” Jaskier asked, looking at said friend with his best impression of puppy dog eyes. 

Geralt sighed and looked up again. “Nobody ever told me that would include helping you choose lingerie for your...partner. As you pointed out I am also not good with...fashion.” 

“Well, if it helps, just imagine me as Yennefer and what you would like on her.” the bard offered.  
  
Geralt resisted the urge to facepalm. “I really do not want to imagine you as Yennefer.”

Jaskier only shrugged and turned back to the collection of lingerie. 

The Witcher watched him and wondered if maybe he could sneak out and tried to predict how displeased Jaskier would be by this. Or maybe he would get lucky and a bunch of ghouls would decide to attack this town suddenly? Surely Jaskier would let him go then to do his Witcher duty. 

Before Geralt could act on a plan or before ghouls found a reason to attack a city, Jaskier took two different sets of underwear, one red and one black and went on. Geralt followed automatically. 

“Think he likes stockings?” Jaskier questioned, chewing on his lip, considering his options. 

Geralt just shrugged. He did not really want to imagine Jaskier in stockings nor the reaction Vesemir might have to that. 

Jaskier stood there a moment before he shook his head. “Maybe another time.” he muttered quietly, more to himself. 

“Time to try these on!” he then exclaimed louder and more cheerful. 

“So...I can go?” Geralt asked carefully.

“What? No!” Jaskier turned to him dramatically, “Now comes the most important part! You have to tell me how I look in them!”

“Do I really have to?” Geralt sighed.

“Yes.” the bard replied. Softly he added:”I trust you like nearly nobody else. To be honest with me.” 

Geralt rubbed a hand over his face and sighed again. “Alright. But don´t take too long changing, we don't have all day.” 

Jaskier beaming at him as answer made the Witcher smile slightly. 

He watched the younger man skip into the dressing room before he walked to the comfortable looking couch close to it and sat down.

However, Geralt didn't stay alone for long. A woman in her forties, if Geralt had to guess, approached him. She smiled kindly down at him, apparently not fazed by him being a Witcher. Or she just didn't know he was one despite his two swords and catlike eyes. Wouldn't be the first time that happened. 

Geralt guessed she was the shopkeeper or a trusted employee. Why she had not approached them sooner to offer help the Witcher didn't know. 

“Your boy found something?” she asked, no judgment in her voice. Which was a good thing. He really didn't want to deal with that kind of hate right now and it also would damper his friend´s good mood.

“He is not…my boy.” Geralt stated. “We are just friends.” 

“Oh, so he is buying the clothes for himself?”

“He is gonna be reunited with his partner soon.” Geralt said.

The woman grinned. “Oh, so he wants to surprise his partner? That's always a wonderful idea!” she exclaimed. “But you two also must be close friends if you accompine him here.” 

“Hm.” was all the Witcher replied. She definitely didn't need to know that Jaskier had dragged him here without asking Geralt first. 

“Men visit this shop way too rarely...I mean to buy clothes for themselves. Even though with the right lingerie everyone can look sexy in it.” the woman continued to talk. 

Geralt wondered if he should point out that many men wouldn't dare to visit such a shop too openly. Out of fear of judgment and discrimentation. The White Wolf didn't know many men who he was aware liked to wear such clothes, but from those he knew he knew that they had their one trusted shop and basically only brought clothes from there. He actually didn't notice that Jaskier had such a store. Well, he had a tailor in Oxenfurt he favoured but as far as Geralt knew they didn't make these kinds of clothes. 

Yet, before he could reply or the woman say something else, Jaskier called, the grin could be heard in his voice:“Are you ready?”

“No!” was the gruff answer which earned him a chuckle.

After a moment of silence and the bard not coming out of the dressing room, Jaskier asked:”Should I come out or do you want to come in?” 

Geralt considered this question for a moment. There seemed to be no other customers or even employees present. Just him and the woman, who might give them some good tips and who Jaskier might even be able to charm to get a discount. So he finally answered:”You can come out, if you don´t mind.”

“Wouldn´t ask if I had minded.” the bard replied in a sing-song voice. This statement, in general, was a lie, Geralt knew by now but decided not to comment on it and just hoped that it was true in this specific case. 

Jaskier emerged with a confident grin on his face, spread his arms and spun around two times.

He had chosen to try the black lace first. Apart from the lace the panties were decorated with three bows. Two smaller ones on the front, a bigger one on the back. It fitted him nearly like a second skin. 

A top also belonged to the set, well, a bustier to be exact. Geralt had seen Yen wearing similar ones. Satin with playful lace details. Two small bows again where the straps connected with the rest. A tie up front, that was a perfect tease. Geralt loved to pull those loose when Yennefer wore something like this. 

It definitely pulled attention to Jaskier´s rather muscular chest. 

All in all it looked good. Really good. Even though Geralt tried not to look at certain areas too much. Yes, because they traveled so much together they had seen each other naked countless times but this was different. He wasn't naked. He was, well, dressed up for his lover. 

The woman next to him had no such problems, looking the bard up and down, clapping her hands in delight and grinning. 

“Oh you look lovely dear! Jaskier, the famous bard, right? Your partner has such luck!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

Jaskier smiled and rubbed his neck, apparently surprised by this reaction. “Ah thank you. And yes, I am Jaskier. Might I get to know your name darling?” 

The woman chuckled and nodded. “Of course! I am Marcia and I am the owner of this little shop.”

“Great to meet you then Marcia!” the bard hummed, “With you here and Geralt, my best friend, I am surely in good hands now.”

“Oh, I too am sure of that.” she agreed, while Geralt only grunted.

Now Jaskier focused on the Witcher again, a little yet teasing grin on his face. “So, I already heard Marcia´s impression. But what do you think of this get up?”

Geralt chewed on his bottom lip in a rare sign of obvious nervousness as he thought about what to say. What was appropriate to say? They were friends and Jaskier wanted his honest opinion, sure, but what if the bard will tell Vesemir about this and the older Witcher does not approve of Geralt´s words? The White Wolf truly had no desire to be ordered to clean all the swords in Kaer Morhen. There were a lot of swords after all.

Finally he settled for:”Doesn't look bad.”

While Marcia looked like she wanted to complain about this statement, Jaskier grinned. Turning to the shopkeeper he said:”Oh, don't misunderstand, from him this is a huge compliment.”

Geralt “hmm”d an affirmative and Marcia nodded even if she didn't look fully convinced.

Instead she suggested that “Stockings would go great with this set.”

“Ah…” Jaskier muttered and rubbed his neck again as a slight blush crept up his face. “You know, I don´t know how my partner will react to this type of clothes, so I don´t wanna overdo it on the first time.” 

“I understand that. Then, I think I have a great black silk robe you could wear with it. Nothing overly sexy but it can still have a very seducing effect.” Marcia replied gently.

The bard nodded and smiled again. “That sounds great, I would like to try it on to see how it looks.” 

So the shopkeeper disappeared for a moment to get the robe. Jaskier took this chance to look at Geralt again, now with open uncertainty. It took the Witcher aback for a second. Of course he knew Jaskier wasn't always as confident as he acted, however he rarely showed it so openly.

“I really don't look ridiculous. right? You would tell me if I'd make myself a clown in front of Vesemir, right?” Jaskier half whispered. 

Geralt's face softened. “Of course I would. You know I am honest with you, that's why you took me with you, didn't you? You look good. I am sure Vesemir will agree…. Well, he probably agrees more and in different ways than I but you know what I am trying to say here.”

This made Jaskier smile again. “Yeah I do.” he said softly. 

Right after he said those words Marcia came back and handed Jaskier the robe. 

The bard immediately tried it one and looked at himself in the mirror. He hummed in delight. “It's a really nice robe, comfortable.” 

Marcia smiled wide. “I knew you would like it.” she exclaimed. 

Jaskier smiled back and took it off again. “But before I ultimately decide I need to try the other set on.” With those words he gave Marcia the robe back and went back into the dressing room.

Geralt and the shopkeeper both waited in silence, even though the Witcher sensed she wanted to say one or two things to him. He was glad that she held herself back. 

Thankfully it didn't take too long till Jaskier emerged again. This time wearing the red lingerie set. Again Jaskier turned around for them to see everything.

The panties were a bit longer than the previous ones, but hugged the bard´s bottom just as snuggly, but also pulled attention to the strong thighs. There were some lovely, teasing lace details at both sides.

The top, more like a crop top than a bustier this time. It too fit snuggly, hugging that muscular chest in all the right ways. No tied up front. No bows. However, more lace details, making the whole thing nearly see through. Looking closer Geralt noticed that the lace was in a flower pattern. 

“Oh! This looks good on you too!” Marcia exclaimed excitedly.

Jaskier gave her a smile and a “Thank you”, then looked to Geralt. 

“Hmm.” The Witcher started. He frowned and like before thought about his next words. “It...looks good.” he stated slowly. 

His friend raised an eyebrow. “I sense a but.”

Geralt sighed and shrugged. “I liked the black one better.” 

Jaskier “Hm”d thoughtful and turned to look in the mirror.

“If you can´t decide, you can always take both. I am sure we can decide on a good and fair price.” the shopkeeper offered after a few moments of silence.

“While I saved money for this exact purchase I am afraid I don't have that much.” Jaskier said diplomatically without turning around. 

“I am taking the black set together with the robe.” he then decided. 

Marcia nodded. “Alright. I will be waiting at the front for you.”

Jaskier went back into the dressing room and Geralt stood up from the couch. 

The Witcher looked outside,wondering how much time they had spent here. He really hoped he could still make all the purchases he had wanted to do today.

It didn't take long until his best friend had changed and came out again. He hung the red lingerie set back where he found it and together he and Geralt walked to Marcia, who was already waiting. 

She smiled at them. A pair of black stockings was laying on the counter in front of her. At Jaskier´s questioning gaze she explained:”A little gift from me...even at the chance that your partner doesn't like it you can still wear it for yourself, right?”

Hearing this the bard smiled as well. “Thank you! That is very kind.” he replied.

Marcia chuckled before saying:”Well, I think you deserve it. But also, first time customers get a little gift here nonetheless.” She brought two more items out from under the counter. As Geralt saw what those were he groaned, while Jaskier laughed delighted.

“So,” the shopkeeper smirked, “what will it be my dear? The cute little plug or a simple leather collar?”

Jaskier turned to Geralt, mischief clearly in his eyes. “Hey Geralt, what do you think Vesemir…?”

“I am waiting outside!” Geralt quickly interrupted and didn´t wait for an answer as he already walked towards the door. His best friend´s laughter followed him all the way outside. 

  
  



End file.
